


The One with the Game

by 0fficiallyLeah



Series: A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S + [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Competitive Heroes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rain, Science Bros, Secret Spies, Short One Shot, Super Soldiers, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fficiallyLeah/pseuds/0fficiallyLeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it was confirmed that it was perfectly normal, shitty, earth weather. Needless to say, Sam decided everyone needed a break."</p><p> </p><p>Or: The team plays a game</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Game

**Author's Note:**

> heavy influence from F.R.I.E.N.D.S & boredom 
> 
> no beta.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the Avengers. Obviously  
> I do not own FRIENDS

It was raining. Again. For the eighth day.

It was storming so bad that by the third night half the city lost power.

By the fifth night the mayor closed the subway because of flooding. That news kind of broke Steve for a little bit and it took Bucky a whole day to coax him out of his hiding spot (in hindsight, telling him that, logically, in the off chance of a flood the sub level floors were actually a worse place to be then on their floor ninety-two stories in the air was probably the wrong way to handle the situation).

This morning Clint was convinced it was an 'other world' rain and they should be prepared for 'an aquatic war'. He took over the kitchen to clean and prepare his weapons. Thor was off planet, but after a quick call to Jane Foster, it was confirmed that it was perfectly normal, shitty, earth weather. Needless to say, Sam decided everyone needed a break.

He spent the rest of the morning in his room preparing and with Jarvis' help he met the rest of the team in the common room. They weren't exactly happy looking, except for Bruce who seemed to be enjoying the monsoon outside.

"Is there a reason the power has been cut from all the floors but this one?" Tony pouted from the corner of the couch. He had been submerged in his lab since Pepper left two weeks ago. He was basically pouting about his pouting being interrupted.

"We are going to play a game and have fun." He held up his hand to stop any arguing. "If you play willingly, you'll like your teams. If you don't, some of you won't."

"I'm in."

"Sure, why not."

"Sounds good."

"Yea, shocker guys. Now get your grumpy counter parts to participate." Sam glared down the ex russian assassins and the surly man child. "Did I mention winning team gets a prize?"

"I'm with Steve."

"Science bros!"

"You boys are going down."

"All right! Now before we start: If you can't control yourself put your weapons in the kitchen. If I see any of them or any blood, points will be deducted."

"I'm going to need five minutes." Bucky called as he ran out of the room.

"Same." Natasha quickly followed.

* * *

Jarvis displayed the board for everyone to see. It was color coated and broken into a grid. "Okay. The purpose of this exercise is to see how well you know your team mates. Three teams: Super Soldiers, Secret Spies, and Science Bros. Four Categories: Fears and Pet Peeves, Literature, Ancient History, and It's a 'Secret'. Five questions per team. I'm going to play favorites and Science Bros get to go first because Bruce is stuck with Tony." Everyone seemed to agree that it was only fair.

"What category would you like, Sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Ancient History." Tony and Bruce answered at the same time.

"What was Barnes' nickname when he was in his teens?" Bucky set up to watch the other team. Tony and Bruce seemed to be having a silent conversation with just nods and eyebrows.

"Bucky?" Tony answered.

"No, JB." Jarvis corrected. Clint snorted.

"Thanks for that."

"Secret Spies, pick a category, please." Sam said.

"Fears and Pet Peeves." Natasha answered immediately.

"What is Bruce's biggest pet peeve?"

"Uh, Tony?" Clint offered.

"Acceptable. Secret Spies take the lead. Next team."

Steve and Bucky whisper to each other, weighing pros and cons. As always, Steve was a strategists, so finally Bucky just throws out a response. "Literature."

"What is the only classic literature book Tony admits to reading?" Bucky threw his hands in the air and sat back. How was he suppose to know what goes on inside Tony's head. Steve looked like he was actually trying to think it through though. He was such a dork.

"Do I have to know the author?" Steve asked.

"No, Sir." Jarvis answered.

"Moby Dick." Bucky barks out a laugh in shock. Even Natasha seemed to quirk her brow in surprise. Bucky wasn't sure if it was because Steve guessed it or if it was because it was so Tony.

"Correct. Next team."

"It's a 'Secret'." Bruce picks.

"What is the password Clint uses for everything?"

"I heart pancakes. One word. All caps. Spelled backwards." Bruce responded without missing a beat, though the only one surprised was Clint.

* * *

 

"Now that Clint's nose has almost quit bleeding, the Science Bros are in the lead and there are one set of questions left. We good?"

"Yea, Nat, we good?" Clint asked in a stuffy voice.

"You knew the Better Home and Garden magazines come to Dr. Pepperony. You read them every month and send Coulson clippings. How could you miss it?" Natasha was squeezing Bucky's metal arm to keep herself calm.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Guys! Can we focus? Science Bros are about to win this." Tony interrupted rubbing his palms together.

"Keep telling yourself that, pal."

"Mmmhm. Let's do Ancient History."

"What is the name of the president of the Captain America fan club?" Jarvis asked.

"Phil Coulson. Boom!" Tony started doing his victory lap around the couch.

"That is incorrect, Sir. He was the president, however, he recently passed the title over to Sergeant Barnes." Bucky was as red as Natasha's hair.

"You didn't tell me that?" Steve said looking at him like he was the best thing ever.

"It's not like I asked for it. They all voted and all I got to do is post a picture of you sleeping on twitter every now and then and they're happy."

"Wait, what?" 

"We'll take It's a 'Secret'." Bucky said quickly.

"It's not you turn Barnes." Sam was laughing at him.  

"Fears and Pet Peeves." Clint speaks up.

"According to Steve, what is the one thing he refuses to do ever again out of fear for his life?"

"Waking Nat in the morning." Clint answers before getting up and walking into the kitchen with Bruce.

"Correct. Okay, here you go Barnes: What television show does Natasha secretly watch when she is unable to sleep?"

"Supernatural." Bucky answered immediately.

"We got to do a tie breaker." Tony demanded.

"I'm out." Bruce calls out.

"Hey, Buck. It stopped raining. Come on, lets go out on the roof." Steve said getting off the couch and stretching. 

"Stevie." Bucky whined. "We got to win this. There's a prize."

"No there's not. We've been trapped for eight days. Where would he have gotten one?" Steve chuckled. "He just said that so you'd play."

"That's why we had to get rid of the weapons?" Natasha demanded getting to her feet.

"Jarvis open the elevator." Sam made a run for it. And if later he leaves a gift card for dinner and a movie in Clint's and Steve's kitchens to keep the assassins at bay, then Tony doesn't need to know. 

 


End file.
